Future Pretense
by Zonza
Summary: Inuyaha and co. were attacked by Naraku and no one save Miroku and Inuyasha remained alive in the end... Deciding they couldn't live with out there companions Inumir do what ever is necessary to not let the future repeat it's self...
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I thought those were called focus groups? Sorry don't own Inuyasha, if I did I wouldn't be writing this right now, ne?

****

Future Pretense

Chapter One:

The Past

__

The air was thick with the smell of blood, and not just the enemies, but theirs as well. The wind swept across the battlefield stirring the grass of which they stood upon, stirring their hair, their clothing and drying their beaded sweat. No one moved, or at least how could they two them have died so far, only two. One being Kagura, Inuyasha hung his head a moment, and the other being Sango.

His heart clenched. She was dead, and the monk didn't take to it well, not well at all. He hasn't left her side the moment breath ceased to flow from her body. Miroku was in a state of utter shock, and killed anyone, who was not friend, that came too close for his liking. They could have really used his help at the moment, and he had tried to force him into it using his harsh ways, and regretted it. The monk was crying… Inuyasha had never been so startled in his whole life. He has never seen Miroku cry…

After that Inuyasha let him be, if it had been Kagome…. Pain seared through his chest as the thought crossed his mind. He immediately ended it, he had to concentrate on the battle at hand. Kirara, one her mistress feel let out a heart felt howl, and them began attacking any foe that moved with a vengeance, that was both unnerving and frightening at the same time. This fire cat-youkai wanted its revenge for its mistress.

With Kagura dead, Naraku was the only one they had to worry about, and his poisonous insects, but even Shippo could take care of them. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga's hilt, Naraku has already taken everything from Sango, and now he takes her life from her. With a glance to the kit and Kagome, making sure they were out of harms way, the hanyou leapt toward Naraku with every intent of bringing his blade down on him, slicing him in half. That was his intent, Naraku had other ideas…

Inuyasha watched with distaste as the hanyou, not like himself, jumped from out of they way of his own death sentence. He will not miss the next one, he declared to himself. "Are you afraid Naraku, is that why you cower from me?" Mocked Inuyasha.

Naraku's lips twitched into an evil smirk. "Hardly Inuyasha, I do not wish to have a new look is all." He chuckled. "I prefer the one I have now or rather the one I have after the jewel makes me into a full demon." His eyes glinted with malice as his eyes traveled toward the keeper of the jewel, and his smirk grew wider, more malicious then it already was. Matching his eyes perfectly. "But to do that, Inuyasha, that reincarnation must die so I may take the jewel."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at Naraku's declaration. "You will NOT touch her!" He grounded out as he used the wound of the wind technique, he would have been grinning triumphantly had not Kanna stepped in to intercept his attack and force it back on him. He bit back a yell or two, as blade of light racked across his body, causing blood to seep from countless gashes all over his form, and his hoari and hakama into tattered ruins.

Naraku walked up to him, and bent to his level bringing his lips near his ears. Inuyasha tried his hardest to move his arms, to grip the other hanyou's throat until he remain unresponsive, but his arms were like lead. He couldn't move them, he could barely breath. "I will enjoy wringing the life from her, Inuyasha, just as I had done to Kikyou." Naraku stood and glanced toward where Kikyou's reincarnation sat screaming for Inuyasha to stand. Well the Kitsune brat defended her from the hoards of his poisonous insects, how admirable. Naraku thought sarcastically.

With in seconds he was before the girl, while she quickly fumbled for her bow and arrows. Naraku watched this all in amusement. "You will die before you lay a scratch on me." Naraku scoffed.

Inuyasha began to stir, the thought of Naraku even touching Kagome gave him the strength to will body to move despite the pain he was in. Every breath, every movement, every caress from the wind sent his body into convulsing with pain. He ignored this all though, his body could rest after he saved Kagome. "Run, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to stand, using his Tetsusaiga as a crutch so he would not fall.

Stubborn as usual she shook her head fiercely. "I will not leave you Inuyasha!" She shouted irately. Kagome drew forth an arrow and aimed for Naraku's heart.

Before she could even draw back, Naraku already had his hand wrapped around her throat, closing off the air to her lungs. She dropped the bow and arrow as the strength began to leave her body. Shippo wailed as he jumped at the hanyou, Naraku shook his head sadly as he stabbed Shippo through the chest. "SHIPPO!!!" Kagome yelled as the little kit fell lifelessly to the ground, tears began to spill down her face just as they had when Sango died. Inuyasha took up his fathers sword and charged toward Naraku…

"I told you I would kill you first." As the glinted of a dagger caught the sun's rays, Inuyasha forced himself to run faster. He couldn't use any of his swords special techniques as Kagome would be hurt too. "Die Kikyou's reincarnation." Naraku spat venomously as he run the dagger through her heart, smiling Sadistically when blood poured from the wound, and trickled down the corner of her mouth. Her lifeless body fell with a thud, as did Inuyasha.

He was too late…

He always promised to protect her, and he wasn't their for her…

He failed her…

His heart seared with pain, so much pain he could barely breath. It was like his heart had stopped all together… his chest hurt so much. He didn't understand why it hurt so bad, why he felt wetness on his cheeks… he could possibly have loved Kagome… maybe he did. Just thought of never seeing her chocolate eyes, her sweet smiling face, or her smelling her comforting scent again filled him with a sense of loss. His heart, dose it hurt so much? Why does he feel so lifeless now when breath and blood still flow with in his body?

He does love her, his mind concluded…

And he will never be able to tell her now…

Inuyasha's eyes flashed in between red and gold as so many emotions filled his being… loss, hatred, pain, love, vengeance, anger, emptiness… until his eyes remained red with one thought in mind…

Kill the bastard who kill his mate…

Inuyasha stood swiftly paying no mind to the many blood gushing wounds that ran along his body, he wanted revenge, he wanted to kill the hanyou before him. He wanted the satisfaction of watching his blood run dry, of ripping his body limb from limb. Inuyasha bore into Naraku's eyes with his own crimson purple slit ones that held no emotions except for the one that clearly stated Inuyasha's feral intent. He wanted to decimate the hanyou before him, and Naraku knew it. He demonstrated this by taking one uneasy step back.

Inuyasha smiled at Naraku's fear, his unease, if anything it fueled his need more. This hanyou would die for taking his mates life. With that thought in mind along with the thought of seeing Naraku's blood, Inuyasha leapt forward drawing his claws across his flesh leaving behind three inch deep claw-marks. He smirked as he flicked his intend kills blood of his hands, his blood wasn't worth being tasted. He would not give this kill the honor. Inuyasha smiled a feral sadistic smile as Naraku's eyes widened. He hadn't even seen Inuyasha coming, it was all a blur.

It was time now to end his life, this fear was beginning to sicken the hanyou- turned-youkai. It was rather pathetic. Inuyasha laughed sadistically, it was as if he had lost his mind. "Naraku, prepare to meet your death." With in a flash he was before Naraku his hand protruding through his middle. Naraku coughed up blood as he stared wide-eyed at hanyou-turned-youkai before him. Inuyasha never slide the smile from his face as he took his arms and head from his body. Once satisfied the hanyou before him was killed he whipped his hands clean on Naraku's kimono.

Inuyasha fell at Kagomes side, golden eyes watching her lifeless form full of pain. Slowly he brought his clawed hand to her cold right cheek, his clawed fingers tracing the outline of her jaw coming to rest upon her other cheek. A tear made its way down Inuyasha's face falling onto Kagomes own, bending down, Inuyasha kissed her lips where his own tear had fallen. With that he pulled his head back and let out the most heart-wrenching howl any youkai in the surrounding area, or who had good enough hearing, have ever heard. To some, it made even their own hearts, if they had them, shatter.

****

~*~

Inuyasha bolted up right in his bed, the blankets and sheets wrapped around his body tightly. They acted as restraints, working to keep him in his bead. That same nightmare has plagued the poor hanyou's sleep sense that fateful day nearly five hundred years ago, back in the feudal era. In that night he lost Sango, who was like a sister. Shippo who was like his one of his own… and then Kagome…

She was his friend, his life, his soul, his heart. He had lost all of that the moment she died.

Inuyasha brought his clawed hand to his head, he was beginning to develop a headache like he always did after this dream plagued his dream filled sleep. Maybe he should see if Miroku had anything to stop it. He was always making cures for all sorts of simple ailments now. It was his profession now that monks seemed not to be needed so much as they were a few hundred years ago.

Miroku would be dead now too, and Inuyasha would be alone in his plans if he and Miroku had not joined blood. Both friends wanted their past to have not existed, and would have wished so on the Shikon had not Naraku already used it… once Inuyasha killed him the jewel disappeared. So in order to find an alternate plain to change the past, he and Miroku needed to live a bit longer.

Inuyasha wiped his head toward his bedroom door when the monk came charging in. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Miroku asked. _He doesn't look a day older then the moment we joined blood, _Inuyasha mused to himself. He nodded. "Good, I assumed you were having one of those dreams again so I brought you some of that herbal tea for you." The monk sat the tea on his night-stand.

Inuyasha nodded his thanks and took the cup to his lips and took in a long draught. The stuff tasted awful, it was best to get it over with quickly, and once not a drop remained he placed the cup back down and watched the monk curiously for a moment. "And you are up because?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I work up to all the yelling you were doing in here." Miroku's voice was strained even though he tried to sound light hearted. Inuyasha knew he was lying, and was most likely restless for the same reasons as him, but did not question his answer. "Inuyasha have you come up with a solution yet?" He whispered, fearing that answer he may receive. If he had another chance he would do things right with Sango, as he was sure Inuyasha would with Kagome. It was hard watching his go threw these five hundred years without her, though he was sure he did not better.

A smile played across his lips, the first true smile Miroku has ever seen on his hanyou friend. It made his heart swell with hope. "Hai, I have, and we start tomorrow, but now we sleep." The hanyou replied. "We'll need it."

Miroku was content with his answer, and didn't question the wait. They have waited a few hundred years to fix the past, one night was not going to kill him, he could wait one more night. With a nod Miroku returned to his restless sleep, as did Inuyasha.

****

~*~

The sun shown down brightly through the foliage of the tree on the group as they sat around a camp fire that happened to be cooking their lunch. Inuyasha sat lazily upon his tree watching everything around him, yet seeming not to be. Miroku sat against the tree the hanyou rested in, while Sango and Kagome sat whispering to each other about her future world. Kirara and Shippo played while they waited for their lunch to be finished cooking in the fire.

Sango placed her hands behind her head and leaned back on the ground, so that she could see what little sky was available through the trees. "Kagome-chan your world sounds wonderful, but its very confusing." She confessed. "Camoras, and telofones…" Sango paused for a moment. "Awe yes and those math problems you showed me a while back."

Kagome smiled at her best friend. "Yes, math is very confusing, I think that's why its my worst subject." She laughed nervously. "Anyway, my friends from my time and Hojou are always trying to help me out with it."

Sango looked thoughtful for a moment. "Isn't that Hojou the one your friends are always trying to get you to consider for a husband?" She asked.

Kagome turned bright red from that comment. She remembered telling Sango about Hojou and then tried to explain what a boyfriend was as best as she could to her feudal era friend. Prospective husband was the best way she could put it. Kagome nodded slowly. "Y-yes Hojou is the one." She answered slowly, stammering a bit in the beginning.

Sango smiled slightly at her blush tinged cheeks. "Do you like him?" She asked slyly, and Kagome shook her head quickly. "Then why are you blushing." That comment only helped to worsen the condition.

"Sango!" Kagome cried. "It's an embarrassing subject that's why!" She whispered fiercely.

Sango sat up and reached over to pat her arm reassuringly. "Calm down Kagome-chan, I was only joking with you. I know you like, possibly love, someone else." Kagome nodded.

Unbeknownst to them a certain hanyou had overheard their whole conversation, and was currently sulking up in his tree, were as before he was just bored for lack of shard hunting. First he only had to worry about Kouga stealing her from him, and now he has to worry about some baka from the future. He then became worried as his thoughts took a different turn, what if she decided she liked him better? Why wouldn't she, he is from the same time as her. What if she decides to stay with this 'Hobo' guy, and never comes back? Inuyasha began to worry even more, what would he do without her? He began to feel a terrible pain in his chest, but ignored it. He needed her… um for his personal shard detector… yeah. Somewhere deep with in his conscious he knew it was a lie, but tried to convince himself otherwise.

His heart stopped and he nearly fell out of his tree when he heard Sango say that Kagome like, or possible loved someone. Was it that 'Hobo guy' or maybe another from the future. He began to panic again. What if she really does leave him?

"The ramen is done." Miroku called up to the hanyou, and then to Sango and Kagome at the other side of the camp. It wasn't long before all was sitting in there prospective places once again with a bowl of steaming ramen before them.

Miroku once again sat against the trunk of the tree, his chopsticks poised to the side ready to scoop up his noodles. "Kagome, have you sense anything of late?" He questioned before his mouth was full of ramen.

Kagome shook her head slightly. "I don't get it, we haven't had a rumor in weeks… and I haven't felt a thing." Her shoulders slumped and her bowl lowered to the ground. "You don't suppose they've all been collected already?" She asked her companions.

"It's possible." Miroku paused a moment. "If that's true then we have shards, Naraku has shards, Kouga has shards and the…" he trailed off his gaze flicking toward Sango.

She sighed sadly, her gaze upon the sky. "And my brother has one within his back, keeping him alive."

The camp became silent, and no one seemed to want to break it. Well at lest Kagome had had enough of it. Standing she smiled slightly. "Sango-chan I'm going to the hot springs, want to come with me?" She asked.

Sango returned the smile, but shook her head. "No that's alright, Kagome, I think I'm going to sit this one out." Kagome nodded and walked off. What was she going to do? Sango wondered. They needed the jewel, but she does not want her brother to lose his life. There has got to be another way, but what? Sango stood from her spot, maybe a walk would help her with her thoughts. That in mind Sango made her way back to Keade's, leaving the boys behind.

****

~*~

Kagome walked along the trail to the hot spring she and Sango use the most, she knew this trail by heart. She and Sango, but right now she didn't feel like a bath. Yes, hygiene was important, but felt bad for leaving Sango. She was her best friend in this time, and she was hurting. She felt like the worst friend on earth, maybe a dip in the spring might make her feel better.

Stopping slowly, Kagome squinted her eyes toward the figure a ways before her. It looked like Inuyasha, but that couldn't be, could it? She left him back at the camp, granted he was faster then her, but he would never fallow her to the hot spring. Would he? Miroku would, she knew that, but Inuyasha has no interest. Maybe they needed her back at camp, she didn't know what could have possibly been going as she had just left, but if he's here then it has to be something.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned from her spot.

The figure turned slowly, only to meet her eyes with his own golden orbs. He just stood there staring at her, like he was seeing a ghost. His eyes held such pain, it made Kagome take a step back. It was only a split second before Inuyasha was before her, his clawed hand touching her cheek carefully. It sent shivers down her spine. What was wrong with him? "Your real." He spoke softly, taking her into a strong embrace. Holding her to him, as if to let go would surely be the death of him. "Kagome…" he buried his face in her hair, taking in the scent he missed so much.

"I-Inuyasha?" She questioned again. "What are you doing." She whispered, thoroughly confused. He has never acted like this before. It was starting to scare her a bit.

He hugged her tighter to his form, fearing that she just might disappear, that he might be dreaming like before. He didn't expect to see her. "Kagome, please don't leave me." He whispered into her ear, causing the same effect his cress held. His voice held so much emotion, most of which she couldn't even put a name too. What has gotten into him? "Don't leave me." He whispered again.

Confused even more, Kagome returned the embrace almost just as strong. Why did he think she would leave him. "I'm not going to leave you Inuyasha." She told him. "What makes you think I ever would?" She questioned softly.

Inuyasha released her and cupped her chin in his hand lifting her face to him, searching her eyes, finding himself lost in their depths. "Promise me." He demanded, not at all harshly, he was gentle. He was beginning to scare her acting like this, the last time he embraced her he sent her back to her own time, sealing the well. What was he planning this time? "Please…" He whispered urgently.

After a few more moments of staring into his eyes, Kagome answered. "I-I promise, Inuyasha." His eyes, his whole countenance seemed relieved. Taking his other hand, he ran his clawed fingers over face, over her lips before bending down to claim them as his own. Kagome was so startled she didn't react at first, what was he doing? Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard, that she was sure it was bound to force its way out. It wasn't before she brought her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. It was like all of there passion was poured into that one moment.

Inuyasha pulled away, pulling her into another embrace, running his claws through her silky raven hair. "I don't want to go…" he whispered. "But Miroku wants to speak with me." He still held her, trying to will himself to release her, she said she won't leave him. It was alright to go, she would still be here. "Don't leave, don't go back home, just stay in this time with me." He pleaded, not letting go until he was sure, until she gave him some reassurance.

Kagome, being in a stupor, she was so confused, merely nodded against his chest. "Hai, Inuyasha." He released her and left as quickly as he could, if he didn't go then, he would have never been able to leave. She wasn't a dream, she was real!

Kagome stood staring after him, bringing the tips of her fingers to her lips. Was Inuyasha feeling okay? Slowly she made her way toward the hot spring. She needed it now, she was so confused. Why was he acting this way? He loves Kikyou right, why would he kiss her? Why would he hold her that way, why did he look at her with those eyes…

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Kagome quickly undressed herself and stepped into the spring, and let the water calm her nerves.

****

~*~

****

A/N: I hope you all likes this fic and review it! I know that Inuyasha is some what OOC, but there is a point to it in the next chapter… although some of you have probably already figured it out, those of you who haven't will find out in the next chapter!!!


	2. AN

**__**

Authors Note:

Don't you just hate these things *sighs* I know I do…. But I just wanted to let you all know that this story is on Hiatus!!! Well at lest for a couple of weeks until I write it out an update….

The only ones that won't be are:

**__**

- Simple Lies

**__**

- The Devil's Rule

- The Shikon Legend

Else wise you got to wait for me to actually think up of something for next chapters… I swear I need to spot writing and then posting every Idea that comes into my head… well you all don't have to worry much about those three story's being on hiatus for a long time if at all as I have already figured how they will begin and end as well as what will happen in the middle… so… anyhow just thought I should let you all know….


End file.
